Halloween Madness
This marks a year cycle of events, but with new cards this time, and like the recent Rainy Week event, we have the campaign mode with chapters. There is a marathon which lasts throughout the 21 days whereby the final top 500 get the event mythic card. Getting Little Pumpkins gives you the same amount of Infernal Cups. The more Cups you got the higher you are in the Marathon. At the end of the Marathon the leaders are determined, and the Final Prize is given. Pumpkins The event features three types of Pumpkins : Little, Scary and Infernal Pumpkins. Little Pumpkins - obtained from opening duel chests, beating campaign chapters, purchase using gems, or quests which open in phase 2. Scary Pumpkins - obtained from beating campaign chapters (with 3 stars for the 1st time only), or picking in a Little Jack Coffer. Infernal Pumpkins - obtained from winning the event daily tournament (top 50 with most Infernal cups each day), or picking in a Scary Jack Coffer. Coffers Little Jack coffer - 3 pickings, 1 unique event card and Scary Pumpkins instead of cards are guaranteed. Unfortunately, you may be forced to choose between Scary Pumpkins and a unique event card. Scary Jack coffer - 5 pickings, 1 unique event card and Infernal Pumpkins instead of cards are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Infernal Pumpkins and a unique event card. Infernal Jack coffer - 10 pickings, many unique event cards and artifact are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Artefact dups and a unique event card. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the event. Artifacts Obtained from the Infernal Jack Coffer, duplicates of the same artifact are combined to level it up, then inserted into any red card (without an ability). Assuming you have enough dupes, it is possible to upgrade an artifact during the next week (when it's no longer available), or even after the event ends, exactly like card seducing. Phase 1 artifact : Hell Fire (10-20-35-50-65%). Phase 2 artifact : Hell Rage (5-10-15-20-30%). Phase 3 artifact : Ingneous Cure (10-20-30-40-50%). Campaign Like old events, campaign mode takes place in a familiar map, where battles require some energy, and you fight against 7 enemy cards like in duels. While you can beat chapters with just 1 star (1 card left), you want to win with 3 stars to earn Scary Pumpkins. There are 30 chapters in each phase : Path Starting from phase 2, you can earn Little Pumpkins and Infernal cups by completing Path quests. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. There is a X5 inflation for the Little and Infernal Jack coffers, and only X3 for the Scary Jack coffer. 650 - Level up a Red card 685 - Win Duels 5 times 720 - Win Halloween Chapter 2 755 - Seduce Red cards 3 times 790 - Open Silver Boxes 4 times 825 - Level up Red cards 5 times 860 - Win Halloween Chapter 6 895 - Have 2-tier soulbound Red Card 930 - Win Halloween Chapter 8 965 - Get 15 Rare Red card duplicates 1000 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 1035 - Win Halloween Chapter 13 1070 - Get 40 Common Red card duplicates 1105 - Spend 25000 Little Pumpkins 1140 - Have 3-tier soulbound Red Card 1175 - Get 10 Epic Red card duplicates 1210 - Win Halloween Chapter 17 1245 - Gain Polished stone 1280 - Have 4-tier soulbound Red Card 1315 - Get 4 Legendary Red card duplicates 1350 - Spend 45000 Little Pumpkins 1385 - Reach Master League III in Duels 1420 - Level up Rare Red cards 5 times 1455 - Have 5-tier soulbound Red Card 1490 - Open Jack Coffer 1525 - Gain Regular stone 1560 - Get 30 Rare Red card duplicates 1595 - Win Duels 20 times 1630 - Get 10 Epic Red card duplicates 1665 - Have 6-tier soulbound Red Card 1700 - Seduce Red cards 5 times 1735 - Have 4-star Mimic card 1770 - Level up Red cards 20 times 1805 - Gain Pure stone 1840 - Have 4-star Grim Messiah card 1875 - Get 7 Legendary Red card duplicates 1910 - Spend 90000 Little Pumpkins 1945 - Open Silver Box 7 times 1980 - Win Halloween Chapter 26 2015 - Open Golden Box 1 time 2050 - Soulbind Red Card 5 times 2085 - Open Jack Coffer 3 times 2120 - Win a prize in the Halloween Daily Tournament 2155 - Open Jack Coffer 6 times 2190 - Gain Radiant stone 2225 - Level up Red cards 15 times 2260 - Get 10 Legendary Red card duplicates 2295 - Have 4-star Mad Hunter card 2330 - Have 8-tier soulbound Red Card 2365 - Have 4-star Impty card Phase 3 8000 - Level up Red cards 25 times 8105 - Win a prize in the Summer Weeks Tournament 8210 - Open Infernal Jack Coffer 8315 - Gain Flawless stone 8420 - Open Golden Box 4 times 8525 - Gain 100000 Little Pumpkins 8630 - Have 5-star Mimic card 8735 - Open Jack Coffer 10 times 8840 - Open chests in Duels 25 times 8945 - Have 5-star Grim Messiah card 9050 - Get card duplicate from Wheel of Fortune 9155 - Have 8-tier soulbound Red Card 9260 - Have 5-star Mad Hunter card 9365 - Gain Royal stone 9470 - Have 5-star Impty card 9575 - Win Halloween Chapter 50 9680 - Open Legendary Chest in Duels 9785 - Have 5-star Silk Lady card 9890 - Open Infernal Jack Coffer 3 times 9995 - Have 10-tier soulbound Red Card 10100 - Have 5-star Obsessed card Daily Contest In phase 3, the coffers' cost did increase by X5 for the Little and Scary Jack coffers (a total of X25 and X15 from phase 1!), and X3 for the Infernal Jack coffer (a total of X15 from phase 1!), and there is no event daily tournament, but you can earn Infernal Pumpkins and marathon pts, in addition to the 2 remaining event cards (Silk Lady and Obsessed) from the regular daily tournament measured in mojo as follows : Category:Events